Creators of visual images in the form of photographs, video, paintings, sculptures, architecture, consumer or industrial products, or photographic or video documentation of these, for example, have control over the visual presentation of their work. However, heretofore sound interpretation of the work has been performed separately and removed from direct interpretation of the work. Another individual may provide his or her own interpretation of the work in the form of a musical score or other sound recording to accompany the work when displayed. Often the work is displayed without accompanying music or other sound data or is simply paired with preexisting music created unrelated to the visual work.
Various attempts have been made to provide a conversion of an image to sound. However, these methods have often simply matched colors to notes or notes to colors which are played in a predetermined sequence without regard to the visual interpretation of the work or the creator's sound interpretation. Additionally, visual and the subsequent sound interpretation of visual images is highly subjective according to the intended meaning and presentation of the creator and thus is not readily disposed to a simple translation process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which enables a user to develop a sound directly from data derived from one or more images which reflects the user's interpretation of the image.